drama_in_the_ywpfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Cats Themed Roleplays
Warrior Cats (Warriors) has many roleplays on the YWP of NaNo. This is where we will tell you about them, and explain each one individually. Warriors: The Tales Forgotten A roleplay started by gloriagator on January 4th, 2017, Warriors: The Tales Forgotten is about a single prophecy. Except for the fact that your character can come from any alternate timeline wanted by the NaNo-er, allowing almost endless possibilities of book character related OCs. The storyline follows a group of kits, who each wake up in a cave with no memory of how the arrived there. Later in the roleplay, most of the kits have escaped and are now wandering the Dark Forest. Allegiances Dark Forest Sweetheart- Calico she-cat with soft blue eyes, bunny-able. /Gloriagator Leafskip- Light-colored tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes /Rosamind Kits Brightkit- White and light orange she-cat, with light colored eyes. Power: Healing. /KittykatAS Ashkit- Dark gray with white tipped tail, ears, and paws. Power: Invisibility /KittykatAS Turtlekit- Mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Power: Camouflage /HopeKitty Fernkit- She-cat who looks like this. Power: Can walk in the dreams of others /FeatherKwami Jasperkit- Small and stocky black tom with a paralyzed hind leg Power: Light and Shadow /Mage_of_Myst Whisperkit- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes Power: Enhanced Senses /Anikad Silent Fall- Black she-cat with dark gray and light gray dapples, white spots that look like fallen stars, dark blue eyes. Mute. Power: Mind Speech / Yelling /Gloriagator Sunkit- Golden she-cat with amber eyes. Power: Wind (can be used to fly). Now evil. /Gloriagator Warriors RiverClan "Hello! Welcome to RiverClan. To make this clear, it takes place YEARS after the final series of warriors, and none of the original plot will be recovered." ~Mage_of_Myst, owner This RP was started October 21, 2016, but was shut down and re-started partway through November that year. Its plot daily revolves around everyday dealings of the cats, with the underlying problem of a war with WindClan and a cross-Clan ship, MoonshineXFallenflower. Ships * Moonshine X Fallenflower (Mates; kits are Rosekit, Ashkit, and Hopekit) * Feathersong X Rippleclaw * Mistfeather X Pinespots (Mates) * Leafpaw X Spiderpaw * Goldenlilly X Stoneskip (Mates; kits are Moonshine, Feathersong, Toadkit, Jasperkit, and Willowkit.) Allegiances Leader: Sparkstar: 'A white tom with flame-colored maned paws. ('Apprentice: 'None) '-Everyone Medicine Cat: Rainsong: Spotted blue she-cat. (Apprentice: 'None) '-Everyone Deputy: Mistyfeather: 'A large, long-furred white she-cat with deep, striking green eyes. (Mate of Pinespots) ('Apprentice: 'Spiderpaw) '-Mage_of_Myst Apprentices: Leafpaw: 'Light-colored tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. ('Mentor: 'Frostfern) '-Rosamind Spiderpaw: 'Small, brown tom with darker brown bits and green eyes. ('Mentor: 'Mistyfeather) '-ContheHuman Warriors: Frostfern: ?(Description Needed)? She-cat. (Apprentice: 'Leafpaw) '-ALeopard Stoneskip: Grey speckled tom. (Father of Feathersong and Moonshine and Jasperkit, Willowkit, Toadkit. Mate of Goldenlily.) (Apprentice: None) '-Mage_Of_Myst' Silverripple: Wavy-haired slender she-cat, group character''' ('Apprentice: '''None) '-Everyone Leopardclaw: golden tom with green eyes (Apprentice: None) '-ALeopard' Pinespots: ' Spotted brown tom with yellow-green eyes (This) (Mate of Mistyfeather) ('Apprentice: 'None) '-Rosamind Feathersong: 'Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Daughter of Stoneskip and Goldenlilly and sister of Moonshine and Jasperkit, Toadkit, and Willowkit.) ('Apprentice: 'None) '-Anikad Rippleclaw: 'Light gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes. ('Apprentice: 'None) '-ALeopard Skystrike: Gray she-cat with blue eyes. '-Dapperpaws' Queens: Goldenlilly: Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother of Moonshine and Feathersong and Jasperkit, Toadkit, and Willowkit. Mate of Stoneskip) (Apprentice: 'None) '-Anikad Moonshine: Dark grey (black?) she-cat with blue (?) eyes. (Daughter of Stoneskip and Goldenlilly, sister of Feathersong and Jasperkit, Toadkit, and Willowkit. Mate of Fallenflower. Mother of Hopekit, Ashkit, and Rosekit.) (Apprentice: None) '-FeatherKwami' Kits: Jasperkit: Spiky, stocky small black tom. '-Mage_Of_Myst' Toadkit: '?(Description Needed)? Tom. '-?FeatherKwami? Willowkit: '?(Description Needed)? She-cat. '-Anikad Hopekit: She-Cat with dark gray fur, dappled with lighter shades. Small, with one eye lower than normally and her muzzle kinda twisted and sounds weird. '-Gloriagator' Ashkit: Dark grey she-cat with green eyes. '-KittykatAS' Rosekit: 'Pink-white she cat. '-Kittykatrth Unborn Kits & Other Clans: Fallenflower: 'Speckled Tom of ShadowClan. (Father of Ashkit, Rosekit, and Hopekit. Mate of Moonshine.) '-Mage_Of_Myst Windwhisper: Rogue, belongs to no Clan. Black and white fur with yellow eyes. '-Dapperpaws' Birdkit: Unborn kit, light gray-green pelt speckled with white, brown eyes. '-Dapperpaws' Name Changes Moonpaw and Featherpaw to Moonshine and Feathersong Fallenpaw to Fallenflower Ripplepaw to Rippleclaw (January 9th, 2017) Warriors: Legends Of Power A roleplay started by gloriagator on January 6th, 2017, and co-owned by FeatherKwami and Anikad, this roleplay is set in a very different Warriors world. Similar to the the forest territory, the land of this roleplay is different in some, not so minor ways. For one thing, Windclan and Thunderclan territories are switched, for another there are no thunderpaths or twolegplaces. The Windclan camp and territory are made up of floating islands, with lava below. The Thunderclan territory (previously WC moors) are larger, and there is less prey. Also, Riverclan is completely flooded. And then there is how each clan has its own power. WindClan '''has wings. '''ShadowClan has the ability to walk between shadows, called 'shadow walking'. RiverClan has gills, and long ribbon-like tails. ThunderClan has the ability to shapeshift into one animal per cat. Allegiances Allegiances for this roleplay are located onthis google doc. They would be too long to put here. SunClan and MoonClan Rebooted Based on Frostwarrior27's dead thread, co-owned by Mage_of_Myst, FeatherKwami, and Rosamind, this roleplay was started on January 3rd, 2017. Info found in this google doc.Category:Role Playing